


The Harley

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Biker Dean, Bikers, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Motorcycles, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Dean's bike has about had it.





	The Harley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justcallmebaby (Sherlokid42)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlokid42/gifts).



> This could be considered a sequel to Dean's Whiskey Girl.

It was time to trade in. Dean’s bike had just about had it. She was falling apart at every turn and (Y/n) was honestly afraid that the next time he took a corner too fast or went just a little over the speed limit, she would just start falling apart.

“But, I’ve had her since I first started riding.” Dean said, polishing the bike. “I just can’t trade her in.”

“I’m not saying trade her in. I love her too.” (Y/n) said. “I’m just saying, I would feel a lot safer if you used her for not fast activities and everyday life.” Dean sighed. He knew (Y/n) was right. The bike had been a gift from his dad though, waiting for him the minute he got his motorcycle license. And, just like Baby, it would be hard to let go. (Y/n) could see how upset Dean was at the idea of benching his bike. So she headed inside to make a few calls.

****

Dean had taken to driving Baby for awhile. He usually saved her for grocery trips or things that he couldn’t fit in saddlebags on the side of his bike. Sam didn’t say anything to him about it. He knew the day that Dean’s bike took three tries to start, it would come to this. Plus, he really missed seeing Baby out and about. That’s what Dean used to pick him up at school with anyway.

“When are you going to get a new bike?” Sam asked while they were at lunch.

“I don’t know. I feel like I’m getting on my girl.” Dean said.

“(Y/n)?” Sam asked.

“No. My bike. Having another one around make me feel like I’m cheating on her. But I can’t get rid of her.” He sighed and ate some of his fries. “God, I’m weird, aren’t I?”

“Nah man.” Sam said, eating his salad. “You just are attached.” Dean sighed. When he was younger, he loved being the unattached drifter with the pussy melting smile and the badass bike. But here he was: engaged, almost 40, and upset over that same bike not being able to keep up.

Man, he hated and loved getting old.

****

(Y/n) got Sam in on the surprise she had for Dean. Sam kept his brother distracted all day while (Y/n) waited for it to be delivered. She had been working closely with the dealer for the past month or so, trying to get every detail just right. And Dean loved surprises. Usually. (Y/n) really just hoped that it was one of those times he would just love it.

“Man, I am exhausted.” Dean said as he got out of Baby and Sam got off his bike. “Why did you make me run all those errands? One of the boys could’ve done it.”

“I like to torture you.” Sam said with a shrug. Dean rolled his eyes and started towards the house when (Y/n) came running out.

“You can’t go in.” She said.

“Why? I’m not muddy, am I?” Dean asked.

“No. I think there’s something in the garage. You need to look at it.” (Y/n) told him. He sighed. He was tired and he wanted to shower, but he knew that (Y/n) would not relax if there was an opossum or something in the garage. (Y/n) typed in the number on the keypad and stood back as the garage door opened.

There was something in the garage, but it wasn’t what Dean was expecting.

Because sitting there, right by his bike, was a newer, shinier copy.

“Oh my god.” Dean gasped, walking forward. “Is this mine?”

“No it’s Sam’s.” (Y/n) said, rolling her eyes. “Of course it’s yours silly.” He looked over at her. “I got Sam to help distract you while I ironed out the last few details and got her here. I know it’s not the same but…” She was stopped by Dean scooping her up into a hug and kissing her deeply.

“This is the best present I’ve ever gotten.” He said. He kept kissing her and Sam took a step back.

“I’m just going to be going now.” He said, heading back to his bike. “Can’t wait to meet my niece or nephew in nine months!” (Y/n) and Dean both flipped him off, making Sam laugh as he took off down the road.

“I can’t believe you did this for me.” Dean said. “I don’t deserve you.”

“I love you.” (Y/n) said, smiling up at him. “Wanna take her for a spin?”

“Only if you’re there with me.” Dean said with a smile. (Y/n) nodded.

“There’s honestly no place else I’d rather be.”


End file.
